Darkest Light
by NobleSolst
Summary: Alternate Universe after defeating Gannondorf the exhaustian of channeling his life force through the master sword kills Link and causes Midna to be captured by grief till she meets Solst a strange boy who says hes in charge of her protection MidnaxOC
1. Prologue

Darkest Light

The Prologue

Part 1

It has been one year since the defeat of Gannon a feat that took the life of the wielder of the triforce of courage the one true love of the princess of the twili Midna.

In his last breath he said he wanted only one thing a kiss from Midna before his passing.

Link received his wish and died in the loving embrace of Midna.

But Midna stricken by the loss of her love returned to her kingdom and it is there she has ruled and stayed till the day she met the boy with the red and blue eyes.

"Daani I don't know what to do." said Midna

"Is this about Link." said Daani Midna's old care giver.

",Yes", replied Midna

"Go on." said Daani

",I cant stop thinking the triforce pieces always find someone immediately to be their bearer and aren't they always are of the same bloodline", asked Midna

"Correct." said Daani

"Then who could the bearer for the triforce of courage be for Link had no children?" asked Midna

"I don't know maybe a different person will be selected but I know one thing they are always kind, loyal, and brave." said Daani

In Zoras Domain

"Prince Ralis transfer your title to me and I shall unite the once abused races and we would be able to overthrow the Hylians and take this land for our selves and all the abused." Said Cais the new wielder of the triforce of power.


	2. Fried fish anyone

Prologue pt.2

Hey people hope your liking the series please review flames are accepted just keep them low other than that review and I don't own the twilight princess franchise but I think its awesome

Zora's Domain

"Prince Ralis you of all people know of what the hylians did to us!" said Cais to the 15 year old prince of the Zoras

"Cais of course I know but you forget that it was a hylian that saved us from the twili's plot." Said Ralis to Cais was a middle aged Zora he stood tall and was finely muscled only one thing made him really stand out and that was his amber eyes that were very cold and calculating.

"Yes but the twili wouldn't have done that if the hylians hadn't treated them so horribly and harshly and that was the craziest of them that ordered that attack they are now a peaceful and loving people." Stated Cais

"Yes and who would we be if we went to them and told them to break their peaceful ways to help you or be slaughtered."Said Ralis his voice rising and beaming with authority

"How and why would I kill them?" Stated Cais

"I have seen your plans and read them thoroughly and I am baffled at how a member of our race could think of doing such things." Said Ralis "guards I believe it for the best if we remove the head of the snake." Said Ralis while motioning the guards to kill Cais

"Ralis I'm your old mentor and closest advisor but you should know better than to think ill let you execute me so easily." Seethed Cais as he snapped his fingers and two Goron warriors appeared and landed on the approaching guards crushing them then running to prince Ralis he grabbed him by his neck lifted him up and brought him to his face and said " didn't you wonder why I went too the Gorons and had suits made so that Zoras could go through harsh deserts and not die it was for the greater good of all races so now Prince transfer your rule to me and I promise the Zoras your subjects will live or I will slaughter them all."

Ralis took in his words and said "as long as the people live I give you my title as prince of the Zoras." "Say it too the public and I will lead them too a brighter future." Said Cais he led Ralis to the great waterfall there Ralis said that he was stepping down as ruler and that Cais was their new king after he finished saying this with the triforce of power Cais executed Ralis by lighting him on fire and paralyzing him there till he burnt to ashes. After all this Cais sent an ambassador too the princess of the twilight realm to ask for assistance in the coming revolution.

The Twilight Realm

"What do you think it means Nyra?" Said a young twili of about 19 years of age while looking at the triangular pattern on his hand.

"It means you're one lucky son of a bitch." The young twili winced at the word son. The girl twili quickly realized what she had said and apologized profusely the boy waved it off saying it was no big deal.

Nyra kept apologizing until their other companion Thulcad silenced her by shoving bread in her mouth. "Not funny Thul." Nyra said annoyedly

"it made you be quiet didn't it." Said Thul chuckling he said "Wait a minute who is that coming from mirror hill."

They all looked when Nyra said "it looks like a Zora hes dressed as an ambassador would." "well lets get too the the throne room in case anything goes wrong." Said the other boy they all hopped of the tower and onto the the palace roof being sure to stay out of sight they reached the roof of the throne room and jumped through the window and hid behind one of the bigger hanging chandeliers the cracks were just big enough to see the princess Midna looking sad in her throne the one boy couldn't help feeling sad for her though he didn't know why.

Then the ambassador was let in by one of the servants he talked about how great an honor it would be for the twilis along with the other races to rise up and kill all the hylians.

At the word hylians she snapped and became extremely mad at the ambassador telling him that the hylians would never be attacked as long as she held the throne. Obviously pissed and defeated the ambassador left after saying that could change very soon.

The three teens then exited the room by the same way the entered the princess caught a glimpse of the boy but what she focused on was his eyes one was as red as fire and the other an electric blue but one thing was the same in both eyes there was a feral pride she then blinked mouth a gape but when she opened her eyes the boy was gone.

Later she asked Daani if there were any servants with mismatching eyes Daani said no but looked like she was hiding something but Midna decided it was time for her to retire too her quarters.


	3. Ninjas crashing through Windows aww yeah

If anyone is reading this thanks for staying with the story sorry about the long prologue I pulled a dumass on that but here's the first chapter other than the background info

"Midna" a voice echoed through the darkness. Midna looked around but could see nothing but fog and darkness and answered "Yes". "You and the boy with the different eyes shall stop the tyrant and save all realms believe me mortal it was our last idea to send someone from your race to save all people." The voice said commandingly "why should I listen I don't even know who you are and from the sound of it you are a fool!" shouted Midna "you shall pay for your insolence child I and my sisters shall make sure of it and we shall take away that which you will come to love." Said the voice "And who might that be which you will take away the boy ha I loved Link and he was taken from me who are you." Said Midna full of rage already deciding to hate the boy which was being sent to her as help she wouldn't accept anyone or thing from this commanding bitch from the feminine voice. "I am Nayru goddess of wisdom and regret giving you Zelda's piece of the triforce but seeing as how she's dead it was you who was deemed best by my foolish sisters." Suddenly Midna realized what she had just said and begged for forgiveness. But Nayru sighed and apologized and said she was sorry but a goddess's words were final. Midna then awoke she was relieved it was just a dream but then saw the servant in front of her bed standing still she asked him why he was just standing there she saw him fall onto the foot of her bed face first with a knife buried hilt deep in his back seeing the attacker another servant pulling the knife out of the back of his victim eyes full of psychotic lust for blood he then said "ooooohhhhhh a princess's blood wont that be nice" and began to move towards her knife in hand dripping with blood at that exact moment the stained glass window to her right shattered.

An hour ago in a secret hiding place Daani was yelling at the boy with the blue and red eyes. "You royally fucked up this time she saw you boy and looked into your eyes it's a good thing she blinked and then you were gone other wise you'd be in deep shit!" screamed the irate caretaker just then a guard ran in and said something to the boy the boys eyes widened with fear and said to the guard "did you check on the princess" the guard replied no and said he would send someone that wasn't good enough for the boy he replied "No send the warriors from the three orders to fight on the frontlines and have the citizens be evacuated from the surrounding town I'm taking my team to go and get the princess out of this realm." The guard then asked where they would go and he said the light world. They opened the latch above them and the boy, Thul, and Nyra exited out of the hole at the closest to Midna's tower immediately the boy and Thul hear a throwing knife hit neck and bone thinking Nyra must have thrown her knife and turned to see her falling to the ground lifeless immediately the boy takes the knife out of her neck and throws it at the assailant hitting him between the eyes killing him. There was no time to grieve if that just happened then the princess was in danger quickly he started scaling the wall using the ledges of the castle as grips and footholds Thul saw what he was doing and followed and while Thul was tall and muscular but he followed and kept up easily by know the battle was now a full on siege of the castle the Zoras had large machines that fired giant spears that embedded themselves into the castle walls ignoring them the two kept ascending eventually one of the spear firing mechs started targeting them narrowly missing then as they were about to enter the window a spear hit Thul square in the chest who had by that time passed up the boy. Blood coming from his mouth he held up his left hand asking the boy to grab it he grabbed it thinking his old friend wanted comfort in his last seconds what Thul did surprised him he took him swung him over the spear in his chest and into the window. The boy barely had time to react but he put his right leg straight so he then crashed through the glass feet first when he opened his eyes he was still in mid air but he saw someone going for the princess with a bloody knife in hand so he did the only thing he could think of he put his right leg straight and his left bent so he could kick the man and knock him away from the princess. It didn't go like that he kicked the mans knife away after touching the ground the ground he slid on his ass for the next 2 seconds then hit the wall in hitting the wall though he unsheathed his knife and kicked off toward the man tackling him to the ground then silencing him with his knife to the jugular. Midna watched this and was in shock did this really just happen did a person wearing skin tight black clothing just crash through her window and take out an assassin with lightning quick speed. The answer is yes it did happen. The boy got up he was at least as tall as her and very toned not crazy big but well sculpted but then she saw the eyes they were the different colors.

Dun Dun Duh well could this be the one Nayru talked about will Midna be a complete bitch who knows tune in next time for the next installment of Darkest Light. Bye


	4. Fire balls and snowballfights

Twilight Realm, Royal Castle, Midna's quarters

Midna stared in disbelief a person dressed like an assassin just crashed through her window and very quickly killed a mad man that was about to kill her. Finally the silence was broken when Midna said

"What the Fuck!" the ninja responded "Well not much for subtlety are we princess."

A devilish grin appearing under his black face mask. She then noticed that he was wearing skin tight black clothing on his chest, shoulders, and collar she didn't notice if it was also on his arms for he wore a black jacket with a slightly elevated collar that was unzipped showing of his toned chest his pants were a little baggy and had many pockets and were also black.

"What is going on!" demanded Midna "Well besides an all out war with the Zoras and Gorons nothing much." Said the ninja closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders and his hands palms upwards.

His eyes becoming very serious he said this "Princess you're going to have to trust me you need to come with me we have to get you somewhere safe."

Midna remembering her resolve to not trust anyone with red and blue eyes said this "I will not go with you." He replied "Well I guess I'll have to take you by force for your own good."

He walked over to a tile on the floor reached into one of the cracks and pulled out to bags marked ALL ENVIRONMENT SURVIVAL GEAR and put them on his left shoulder went to Midna scooped her up into his arms one on her middle back the other on the back of her knees and started to run down the many flights of stairs all while she was trying to break his hold. Eventually he got tired of her scratching at his face thankfully his thick mask kept her from doing any harm but he still just tossed her up on his right shoulder stomach down.

Midna's P.O.V

She couldn't believe this she was scoped up by a ninja and was being carried like a bride down the stairs and then he had the audacity to put her on his shoulder and carry her like that. This person was infuriating bye now they must be in the basement where was he going there was nothing down there except for a dead end. Then she saw a wall behind her collapse and a flaming Goron in ball mode crashed through and uncoiled seeing them he roared and curled up and began rolling towards them still on fire.

Ninjas P.O.V

He felt a lot of heat behind him and didn't look back. He had to focus he saw the picture hiding the button reaching inside his coat he pulled out a throwing knife and hurled it at the picture and hit the button behind it. Then a door opened up to the left of the picture he grabbed his knife out of the picture. The door started closing. He jumped in with Midna in his arms again. He hit the ground on his back and slid. The door closed and the lights came on.

Midna's P.O.V

She couldn't believe it they had just escaped a Goron in ball form that was on fire. She felt the boy's heart beating rapidly she then elbowed him in the chest and stood up then she saw it the mirror of twilight but this couldn't be it was on mirror hill how else could they have gotten soldiers through. The boy stood up and said what she was thinking "Yep that's how your going to get out of here just make sure you destroy the mirror when you reach the other side." She just nodded in understanding she couldn't wait to get away from him and the realm where all this crazy shit was happening. Then she heard it the wall was cracking she jumped through the mirror and landed in snow.

Ninjas P.O.V

He sighed in relief when he saw the mirror crack she did it she was going to live thank the goddesses. He drew his knife ready to take on the Goron then he realized he still had her gear. Damn it he forgot to give it to her. As if on cue an explosion sent him into the mirror and he fell face first into the snow and he just laid there then he heard the mirror shatter still he laid there arms outstretched it wasn't until his knife was taken from its sheath on his hip did he look up and see the princess holding his knife at his face. Then she said "Take it off." He looked at her confused then realized she was referring to his mask

Midna's P.O.V

She was curious what did this person actually look like and what was his name. He stood up and took of his mask. She was shocked he looked almost exactly like Link the only difference was the eyes and the hair it was jet black and the bangs fell down on the forehead his face was white like hers as all twili were then she realized he is a twili then he spoke "You have one to." He exclaimed and pointed to her hand then she noticed it the triforce of wisdom was on her left hand. Not only that but it was glowing as it did when Zelda was around Link that means as if to answer her question the boy removed his glove and showed his hand which had a similar symbol that emitted a different power. She determined it to be the triforce of courage since she knew a Zora had the triforce of power. She then asked his name and his job he was obviously a servant but what kind she didn't know any servant job that could help him become that quick or strong. He said his name was Solst of the order of Farore. The order of Farore what the heck is that.

Solst's P.O.V

"Hmm the princess doesn't know everything that's a shocker?" he said jokingly she then slapped him. He reached down grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at her she then did the same and it went on like that for five minutes till she accidentally grabbed snow with a rock in it. It hit him in the head and then everything went black.

Midna's P.O.V

"Oh goddesses I killed him!" she went to his body and saw he was breathing it was getting dark she needed to find some place to stay she spotted a nearby cave that was deep and empty. Using her magic she made a fire after she dragged his dumbass into the cave she then took out a parka and sleeping bag for her but noticed there wasn't a parka in the other bag she wondered what his plan was he didn't even have gear for himself. She needed one thing a pillow she reached into her little pouch on her hip and pulled out the crystal that changed Link into a wolf if he is the wielder of the triforce of courage then this should work she touched him with the crystal and instantly he changed into a wolf he had the same markings only his were turquoise she then got into her sleeping bag and laid her head on his soft fur and immediately fell asleep.


	5. I smell something fishy

Woooo chapter three had a busy two weeks but it's finally out post a comment it makes me feel special :P

Solst: shut up I'm trying to sleep

NobleSolst: no you shut up (shoots lasers out of eyes)

Snow Cave

"Rrrrrgggggg aaaaawwwwwwhhhhhhuuuuum," went the groggy princess after waking up from some good sleep.

She turned and looked at her personal pillow who had managed to find a comfortable position. She smirked to herself she never thought she could make him be that uncomfortable. She noticed a wet patch of her own saliva on his furry chest. She decided he had tossed and turned enough so she changed him back.

"Who are you?" Midna asked herself. Looking at him she noticed he had a fang tooth like hers when she was an imp. She still had the fang it was a happy memory for her. He had pointy elfish ears just like most of her kind. He was obviously muscular and fit. His tight outfit showed his body off. He woke up very quickly his eyes flying open. She held his gaze for half a second, as his head shot up trying to see where he was. He accidently head butted her sending her back as well as himself. He got up still clutching his forehead and saw her.

"Shit I knocked I knocked my princess storms picking up we better get moving," he said while gathering their things and going to pick her up.

"I'm not knocked out," said the groggy Midna.

"Well you're not fit for physical exertion," said the not so surprised Solst. "I hope you know how hard a skull you have," pointing to his bloody forehead.

"Well I hope you know that I'm going to walk on my own through the blizzard and not be carried by someone I just met." Said Midna "O and also this is probably going to be a long journey so stop calling me princess. I'm not a fragile little noble and will not be treated as such. Just call me Midna okay." She stated bluntly.

"Okay whatever you say princess." Said Solst adding false emphasis on the last word. Then he felt it a giant fist made of fiery orange hair connect with his face. And sent him backwards a bit but it didn't hurt more like getting hit with a heavy hard pillow. Midna then bent over and put her face in front of his since he landed on his back. "Well shall we get going my little servant," she said with an air of mischief in her voice. "Umm," he said staring into her fiery eyes. They are really quite beautiful he thought in his head about her eyes.

"Yes let's get going shall we," he said coming out of his trance. They walked out of the cave and were met with a blast of cold air Midna shivered but Solst smiled he never thought he would be here. The world of light was beautiful the mountain ice sheets cast a soft purplish glow all over the place it was breath taking he started to head west towards a tunnel when Midna stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

"No we can't go that way that's Zoras domain and unless you want to die then we should go east to the home of the yetis," said Midna who looked beautiful in her parka with her hood off and her hair blowing in the mountain wind.

Snap out of it you dumbass you know it's forbidden he thought to him self. "Okay but how are we going to get there," asked Solst.

"We are going to have to get to the summit and I guess you are going have to turn into a wolf so you don't freeze to death," when she said this he realized she was right he was slowly starting to freeze. "Well then do it then. Nayru I thought you were smart," he said. She laughed a laugh that sent chills down his spine or was that the transformation that did that probably both. When he opened his eyes and unclenched his teeth he realized he had his colored vision but could smell and hear so many things. The soft sound of snow hitting the ground his heart beat and Zoras.

Wait Zoras fuck "Midna we have to get moving Zoras are coming I smell them hop on," he said ready to get her to safety or take the spears himself.

"You're not big enough I'll use a little bit of magic and make you bigger so I can ride you. Wow that sounded weird,"

"yup," said Solst.

"Well then lets get going," she said as she jumped onto the considerably bigger wolf she leaned down pressing her body into his back to keep a grip on him. Then he started to sprint it was as easy as walking he loved this new found stamina for running but he missed his hands wow did he love fingers.

Meanwhile Midna was in her own world while he scaled the mountain then she broke the silence. "So what is the Order of Farore?" the curious beauty asked.

"Long version or short version?" replied the humbled Twili was she actually curious?

"Well if I'm stuck with you then I'll opt for the long version," replied the still curious princess.

"Okay the orders go back along time ago when we were first banished to the twilight realm. In order to try and make up for their quickly realized mistakes the heads of the three lower parts of the tribes took twenty children from each pf the lower parts and put them into different training regimes. For example those from Nayrus order are all quick, smart, and capable of taking down a Goron elite warrior by hitting weak points in the shell. The warriors from the Order of Din are all strong, intimidating, and ruthless they could take twenty arrows all over them and still move as if nothing was there. Then you have my order the Order of Farore we are known for our bravery among the orders we always are the first to volunteer for a suicide mission. Unfortunately we are seen as fools for we show one thing compassion and emotions while the others are cold and decisive. That's why members of Farores order are the highest ranking people in the Twili army because we understand love and compassion. we only kill people we are certain they are a to the kingdom and its rulers. That's why Zant succeeded in getting to you. He banished us and turned us into imps first before he set his sights on you. He cut of the head of his most pain in the ass snake but we were never gone our curse prevented us from interfering directly as did our vows but we kept you safe until you found Link. We always delivered food while you were sleeping. I was special I was sent to Zelda as an example of what happens to those who defy Zant beaten to near death. So she would consider allying with Zant and turning you in. Thankfully she was a nice person and let me have some of her food and nursed me back to health. make me do anything i was not okay with. While you and Link were on your adventures I was keeping Zelda company and updating her of the status of the kingdom. then you came and I had to leave so as to uphold my vows." finished Solst.

"Uh I think were here," he said as he saw a family of five yetis playing in the snow next to a tree with icecicles hanging from its branches.

When they saw them the yetis stopped playing and stared at the big wolf and the exotic woman.

"Umm Hi," said Midna awkwardly.

Midna: Well that was an awkward ending

Solst: I agree

NobleSolst: shut up it's a good ending.

(gets kicked in head)

Midna: I think you killed him

Solst: crap


End file.
